


The Art of Deception

by BloodRedFloatingBalloon



Series: Life and Death [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But he loves her, Deception, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Lies, Love Conquers All, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character can predict the Future, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Sexual Abuse, Pennywise (IT) Lives, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pennywise is a jerk, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scary Clowns, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Trust, Witch Curses, but he is too stubborn to admit it, death conquers all, ooor, three years after the movie events - I'm not good at Maths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedFloatingBalloon/pseuds/BloodRedFloatingBalloon
Summary: "Of all the bright cruel lies they tell you, the cruelest is the one called love."George R.R. MartinThis story is inspired by floatingwithpennywiseThis imagine is created by fandomscreenshots
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life and Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maturin and Gan had decided that the best punishment for Pennywise is to be soulmated with a creature he despises the most: a human.

"This is your eternal torment for your current and future crimes on Earth, brother." The man with the blue irises in a the warm colour of the sea informed the one with the green eyes - green like jades.

"You make me sick!" The young man spat eyes glowing in embers' colour. "I will kill you! I will kill all of you if this is the last thing I'll have to do!"

And, the older one tsked rhythmically as if he was secretly mocking his younger sibling. "I've discussed this with Gan. This is your not-lasting misery. You shall be mated by this female human via soul and blood. She is completely yours and you hers. You are connectet to her and she to you in the strongest soul bond anyone could fathom. She is your soul's mate, and you hers."

The young man walked closely to this woman so frightened like a doe, caressing softly her cheek and licking the top of his fingers as to taste her tears. Then, he hummed enjoying her taste. "I will awaken every fear and nightmare you have. Your worst and darkest fantasies. I will catch you and torment you untill you beg me to kill you." It sounded as he spoke words of comfort and love, so soothing yet so malicious - threatening her life.

As the man showed his dark sharpened claws ready to tear her flesh - tear and mark her angelic face, and his razor-sharp teeth in an utmost wide grimace simmilar to the one of Cheshire Cat, and the woman's body froze still frightened of what would happen to her, an unknown power held him and stopped him from killing her. "What the...?"

"You cannot harm her, nor lay a finger on her. This is what this soulbond is about. You being unable to destroy what you desire what you crave because you cannot stand seeing her like this. Don't laugh, brother. It's the begining. In time you shall see. You have both an whole eternity for the two of you."

"Sir, please!" The woman with the icy-coloured irises ran towards the tall man and fell on his knees begging. Her dark curls were untamed and they fell from her perfect bun - how much the young man wanted to run his fingers through her luscious hair, get a grip! "Don't do this to me! I have not sinned! And if I have, forgive me for my crimes! Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. I will start going to the church! Please! Don't give me to this creature! Don't sacrifice me to him!"

Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she clutched with her fingers his trousers' cloth. Her icy eyes were bloodshot from crying and stared at him supplicatedly. The underlip trembled and never stopped imploring. She looked as she had lost all the colour of her liviness and as she aged a decade. The woman became an absolute dissaster.

The young of the siblings could smell her fear. It was a sweet ravishing scent, the man wanted to jump and tear her in half. As he suddenly felt addicted of tasty beautiful fear. And she was so scared, so bloody scared of what the future held for both of the possibility of having to live under the roof with this creature or even lay with IT...

"Dear child," the older caressed her cheek like a father would. "You can't change what Gan had decided. This is your fate, your destiny." Then, he turned to his brother and the words flooded sternly. "You cannot change or fix your punishment."

And so it was. The decision was made. The Eater of Worlds was psychically mated with a creature of the species he hated the most: a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my very first story at AO3. I would really appreciate it, if you'd comment or leave kudos!
> 
> And never forget, always spread kindness! 
> 
> PS I am very slow at updates #sorry😔
> 
> \- Ksenia ♡


	2. Dear Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship plants itself as a small unobtrusive seed; over time, it grows thick roots that wrap around your heart. When a love affair ends, the tree is torn out quickly, the operation painful but clean. Friendship withers quietly, there is always hope of revival. Only after time has passed do you recognise that it is dead, and you are left, for years afterwards, pulling dry brown fibres from your chest.
> 
> Anna Lyndsey, Girl in the Dark

Frequently, the Eater of Worlds walked around the Can'-Ka No Rey in Dark Tower but not in his most beloved form - the one of the Pennywise the Dancing Clown, he walked in his lecherous spider one. His arachnoid form was the closer a human eye could face - as his true - the one of the Deadlights - the three dark orange floating balls that someone could compare to hairy balls or even a ball of hellfire, would turn anyone insane or kill them instantly. A monstrous spider almost twenty feet tall IT was. The giant spider had soft grayish black fur with hard dragon-like scales of the same colour that had this ombre crimson, which looked in a bloodier colour at each peak. ITs mouth hid multiple layers of many razor-sharped teeth that could easily tear someone's flesh - or even bones! Also, the Eater of Worlds had a pair of eight long legs and seven ember eyes that their color was similar to melted gold. 

But his eyes, oh his eyes, they did not match the sparkle the famous Losers - also known as Lucky Seven, once conforted, they did not match the hunger for child's flesh and fear, they did not match the power, and the greatness his title weighed - Eater of Worlds, they did not suit him at all.

The Monster who was dreaded by all, looked now tired, bored, frazzled, strained, fatigued, exhausted, drained, a living dead! He lost the lifeness of his. As if the Eater of Worlds was actually an old geezer with a walking stick, not one of the most powerful beings on both Macroverse and Microverse. Certainly, IT was older than time herself but the creture who used to look as energetic as a child now looked more as the spirtless old uncle Johnny each family may have. Only a cane he missed! Alas, the Monster was undead akin to a ghost. He made no sound, he scared no one... just waiting, waiting patiently for the eternity to pass painfully slow. Some creatures believed it to be his tactic - being pathetic and lamentable, so he would draw easily his next meal, but when they realized he was trully this kind of disaster, they did not stop the mockery. Dear God! IT, the Eater of Worlds, was mocked by several inferior creatures. 

"Is everything alright, dear brother?" A giantic turtle who floated asked in the most gentle beaming tone.

"Nothing." IT opened one of his seven eyes and looked directly at his sibling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Turtle did try to be in good terms with his little brother.

"No," but the Spider shut him out. 

"Would you mind if I join you?" He never stopped trying.

"Fine," the younger could be mistaken for a grumpy old man. "But, don't talk to me!" The older nodded and floated beside his younger brother.

This gentle and caring turtle was no-one else but Maturin the Turtle one of the twelve members of the Guardians of the Beam. He was a mild-mannered reptile-like giantic creature who vommited out the whole universe and it's greatness. He had a hard shell that sharpe pricles were attached, the pricles were painted in the same colour as the shell, but it had an ivory coloured ombre at each peak, in a dark saphirre colour comparable to the depths of the sea. This shell was so hard to break - even fighting with creatures more powerful than him could hold them back. Additionally, his gray-blue skin that was soft in touch and wizened, was in reality as hard as steel, unbreakable. His own deadlights were as lethal as his brother's - he rarely used them, and if he did it was strictly neccessity - but their colour was in an icy white-blue colour. He had a pair of seven eyes that matched his deadlight's colour, three at each side of his face and one in the center.

"Hmmm..." the Turtle before started humming Season of the Witch, inhaled deeply the fresh air near the Dark Tower. It was cloudy painted in orange and red colours. The white light emerged from its hiding spot and illuminated everything beneath: the blood roses and the Dark Tower, even these two creatures that adopted two different forms, but were created by the same Creator, Gan.

"Haven't I told you to not talk at all?" The Spider hissed and cursed beneath his breath.

"You know, dear brother, what day is to-day?" Maturin inquired him as he smiled sheepishly - or even turtle-ly, but this smile hid a secret mockery at his own brother.

"No. Why should I? I am Eternal just like you. Time doesn't bother us at all. It just passes." The young huffed.

"It's your favourite time of year!"

"Really?" His voice was few octaves higher almost sounding like his most beloved form: Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Oh! How much he had missed him! "Do enlighten me, dear Maturin." He mocked and the giant turtle rolled his many eyes.

"Halloween, of course!" The Turtle's eyes turned in a silvery glowing tone of his white-blue. And if Maturin could swear, swear to Gan, he saw his eyes glowing in a burning gold colour as he missed Earth - or he missed... "it's her birthday to-day."

Her birthday...

"I think, oh Great Turtle," his mockery was poisonous daggers in his brother's core. "You are mistaken. Her birthday is on 1st April, April's Fool. Because the whole punishment Gan and you had decided was a very repellent joke."

"Tsk. To-day is her birthday. She's reborn because of this bond. But I have to say," the Turtle smiled geniunely. "I'm very impressed that you still remember those birthdays after all those years."

"It's not that big deal." How unlike him! Not taking pride of what he remembered: the tiniest details of her existance. How she liked dancing under the music of her head, in the great halls of her parent's winter mansion. She wasn't so found of summertimes - they always made her feel nostalgic, or even she tried wanted to forget what happened a fateful summer morning. 

"I won't say the same thing about it. You remember the birthday of her past life. I know you still remember those little tiny details about Miss ~"

"Okay? What's the point of all? I know her past birthday, nothing important." What a liar was he.

The Eater of Worlds was the biggest liar, as he did actually remembered all the tinest details about her and not just only her birthday and the way she waltzed in an unadible music. He remembered how she sang softly at each gala her aristocrat parents organized because they wanted to show off their richies. Or when she'd let her hair down: dark voluptous curls perfectly falling at her breasts. Oh, how much the Monster wanted to touch her hair: was it as soft as her voice or her skin? He remembered how she'd bite her lower lip when she was nervous, how she'd grin widely when she was filled with pride, how she'd play with her untame curl to look seductive at the possible escort, how she'd frown and try to fight injustice when she saw those. The way her name sounded, how many people have said it but he felt as if he was the only one who should be allowed to speak it, breath it, dream of it, crave it... 

And he remembered so clearly how much he wanted to tear her throat and kill her for forcing him into this soul-bond it wasn't even her purpose. How she cried and begged his brother not to sell her to him, not to mate her with him. How her eyes were bloodshot from crying, how she sobbed and was inable to breath. Those memories made the Spider wanting to kill her, tear her, make her realize that this was the god-damn Eater of Worlds, and he was the doomed one to be soulmated with her, not she.

"Tell me," his gravely voice was heard after a couple of minutes' silence. "Why you are saying this to me?"

"I'm sending you back on Earth, back to Derry. And she will, she will return back to you, because that is what Gan decides."

"Because she has no other choice."

She ran and she ran and she ran, as she was chased by the Devil himself, deeper inside the dark halls of the construction with the ghostly white walls and the chalk white heavy metallic doors, she could only see a light on the end of this ward: a light that it could belong to even the one light they say people see before dying and she kept hearing screams and people pushing and hitting on the doors with their fists, someone or were they many ? - screamed her name ordering her to return back, because she was mad, she only ran faster and she ran faster and she ran faster, closer and closer to the light...

"I'M NOT MAD!" The young woman shouted her head off as she woke up from the creepy nightmare she saw.

She was covered in sweat from head to toe, her heartbeat was maddening and her breathing was panting like she had asthma. The young woman's head was spunning around as if she had drank a bottle of vodka all for herself, and her head hurt so much. If someone could ask what she felt, she'd answer "damned fear." She couldn't see a thing, it was as dark as the night - but she could feel, she could hear: she could hear her racing heartbeat and unstable breathing.

One... two... three... 

sixteen... seventeen... eighteen...

Twenty-seven.

She blinked her eyes for several seconds until she opened them once more, and still find herself in the pitch of darkness, but she sank her body back in the sheets - covering herself from head to toe. Then, she felt as someone's heavy body gave weight on her bed's side. That very moment, she winced as she was startled, and her body froze refusing to do as her brain commanded. Her mouth was dry - she needed a drink, and her mind became as blanc as paper's sheets. The tears were hot running down her cheeks as the scare did not let her go. Consequently, she heard a maddening, but the same time not so loud, laughter and they caught her wrist to munch her fingers! God, this thing was munching her fingers.

God, you haven’t given me a spirit of fear. Come and replace my fear with your power and your love so I may have a sound mind to live each day glorifying you. Amen.

God, you haven’t given me a spirit of fear. Come and replace my fear with your power and your love so I may have a sound mind to live each day glorifying you. Amen.

God, you haven’t given me a spirit of fear. Come and replace my fear with your power and your love so I may have a sound mind to live each day glorifying you. Amen.

God, you haven’t ...

The young woman gasped and jumped from her bed. She caught her wirst and tried to breath. "Oh my God! This' the freakiest nightmare I've ever seen. Oh my God! Oh my God!" Her unstable voice was tremblimg as her body was shaking. It was after a not-so-long time, and she opened her nightstand's bottom drawer with her left hand still shaking. Then, a small bottle with few pills was on her hand. Afterwards, she opened it and swallowed three small pills. Their taste was bitter but she swallowed them down.

Five... six... seven....

Twenty-seven... twenty-eight... twenty-nine...

Fourty... fourty-one... fourty-two...

"I'm okay." She shook her head as if to erase every bad thought. Even if she was inconvenient to overcome her terrible fear, she managed to mask it like the greatest performer. How unfortunate for the Theatre to lose a big star.

"God-damn it." She cursed as she starred at her digital alarm, and saw it was 03:00 am. Then, the young woman crossed herself. "Please, my Lord, forgive me your servant, who I have let this curse flow from my sinful mouth. Amen." She crossed herself once more before standing at the edge of her bed.

She walked into the hallways where she opened all the lights - she suddenly felt scared of darkness, and entered the bathroom. She locked the door to feel somehow secure, but it did not help her at all. Following, she undressed herself -always avoiding the mirror, and jumped in the shower bath, with a liveliness compared to a corpse. The water was hot and fell on her as a mother's stroke. She liked the way it was mixed with her blurry eyes that could almost shed tears. It felt nice, because she didn't know if it was the water's droplets or her tears. Throughout, she was brushing forcefully her body scratching the sensitive skin - even causing it to bleed. She wanted needed to get rid of this heavy feeling.

The young woman couldn't tell how long have she been in the shower, but when she left, numbness ruled in her body. She wore a soft at the touch robe, her slipper, and a towel for her hair. Afterwards, she started brushing her teeth and the image of the woman in front of her, could almost bring back her joy. She had a liviness inside her, but her skin looked paler under the lights, her lips were turning slightly purple from the coldness, her eyes were empty and icy - underneath them she could easily recognize those back circles. But she knew, she knew that inside that icy blue gaze, there was a hiding need and desire, to break free from everything that condemned her, to finally fall in love.

She laughed and walked to her room, thankfully she found back her liveliness. Also, she looked like a little joyful child. During her walk, she hummed and danced in a music only she was able to listen to.

I know all too well it don’t come easy;  
The chains of the world they seem to move in tight;  
I try to walk around it,  
But stumbling’s so familiar;  
Try to get up but the doubt is so strong;  
There’s gotta be a wind in my bones...

I'm looking for freedom,  
Looking for freedom;  
And to find it, cost me everything I have.  
Well I’m looking for freedom,  
I’m looking for freedom...  
And to find it may take everything I have!

And started she giggling like a young schoolgirl of High School seeing her handsome teacher to whom she has crush on.

"Alright! Let's get ready!" She spoke to herself and laughed brokenly. The young woman wore a pair of blue jeans and a turtleneck black tight blouse. Then, her hair was straightened by her, and she sat to paint her nails coloured in matching black colour. Afterwards, she styled her hair in a half-ponytail. Her earings were tiny pearls, and her necklace - she never took it off, it was her father's gift to her mother when she was pregnant, and when she turned sixteen it was given to her - with the silver chain and heart-shape with a tiny diamond had completed her accessories. In the end, she checked once again her luggage removing and placing back what she needed - read her list of stuff to take, more than just seven times - and waited until it was 09:30.

The taxi driver was late for five minutes, and she felt releaved as she called them an hour earlier than her flight to come pick her up. The man was in his early fifties with vivand sapphire eyes and a crooked denture. He had few wrinkles on his face, a scar on his left cheek - a deep one indeed, and a smiley face like a thirteen-year-old kid! Thus, she could not help but smile at him back. The taxi driver was indeed talkative, and her answers were simple and did not give out a lot of details - maybe she was even harshed to the poor man. They were two completely strangers after all! 

"The weather is quietly mild in Derry, I've been told, Miss. You are lucky you are going there this time of year!" The old man beamed at her.

"Oh!" She chuckled and smiled geniously this time. "I think you are mistaken. My flight isn't for Maine."

"What a same! Where are you going, anyways?" His eagerness matched one of a child's.

"New Jearsey." She answered flattly.

"Oh, crying shame!" He pouted. "You should definately go to Derry. It's a beautiful quiet place. You'd love IT." The spark in his eyes almost caused her chills. They looked almost icy white with a silvery tone.

"T-thank you." The young woman stuttered and was flushed from the mixure of feelings. They did not continue their conversation, the taxi driver looked straight at the road and she glanced at her window observing the droplets of rain. When they arrived at the airport, the old man helped her and she thanked him. She went already to get her airline ticket and passport checked.

"Here you go, Miss Holfelder." The man who checked her gave her stuff back to her, and he gave her the boarding pass and explained her where to go.

"Thank you." The young woman nodded with a smile and glanced at her valise that had been swallowed by the machine.

Miss Holfender saw at those green digital letters in front of a huge black screen form into red ones spelling: "RETURN TO DERRY   
RETURN TO DERRY  
RETURN TO DERRY  
RETURN TO DERRY..." as she was checked by the security guards. One of those guards asked her repeately if she was okay, and she snapped in reality. A few apologies and thank-you-s came from her mouth in a weird mumble and she quickly left. 

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 427A to New Jearsey. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you." A woman's voice was heard under the spell of a speaker, and Miss Holfelder walked towards the gates. Her movements became mechanical and she hadn't realized when they started flying.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on America Flight 427A. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 11:34 am. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in New Jearsey approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in New Jearsey is clear and sunny, with a high of 25 degrees for this morning. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight."

A pretty flight attendant with gorgeous sapphire eyes offered her a caramel and she eagerly accepted because Holfelder felt an unbearable pain in her ears and her head. But the pain did not surrender. Therefore, she was given a glass of water and painkiller to sooth her somehow. Seeing all those people worried about her, it made her even uncomfortable and the pain more excruciating. The young woman only smiled and faked she was okay. All the crew turned to their own business and she tried to relax enjoying the view from the window. Frankly she ticked that seat!

17:43 pm, New Jearsey

Miss Holfelder waited at the airport her parents to hail her and bring her home, but they never showed their face. She waited for them for hours - hours of worrying and in her twisted mind the worst scenarios were blooming. What could possibly happen to her parents? There were people who envied her father - he was a pastor, the most conservative man of all, maybe not that much. No, this could not happen, because there were many prudish people in her hometown. Her mother... if they knew the secret she only knows, a deep secret her mother trusted her with all her heart to her firstborn. Dear God, not this! Holfelder thought praying to her God. No, the logic side of her interrupted her pessemistic thoughts. Mrs Brown was way too secretive to have her secret spread, she was no fool. What if something happened to Mackie? Sweet devious Mackenzie. Her enemies were more than her friends. Perhaps many of her past friendships ended up stabbing her behind her back... no no no. This was Mackenzie Whitney Holfelder nothing bad ever happened to her. And if it happened, she'd rise like the Phoenix and those who wronged her would regret it - sooner or later. But what if sweet lovely Happy had something? The last time she spoke with her baby sister, the kid was sick, she could almost suffer pneumonia - how unwise of her to play it tough girl and eat ice creams and drink cold drinks behind mother's back! But Mrs Brown was no fool... 

There was no way - she knew it, that they have actually forgotten her. What was she? A puppy? A bagpack? A phone? Money? That homework Mackenzie should give to Mr Smith, but she's so adorable and persuasive that he forgave her and forgot it? Or she was unloved, unwanted, unmissed by her family? Yes she was studying to have her degree in law, but that doesn't mean they'd written her off as an unwelcomed child. Stop thinking like that! Fool...

Holfelder walked - actually did walk, to go home, with a suitcase, and a satchel bag, wishing she held an umbrella because it started rainning cats and dogs. Was it a bad omen? She had no idea. The only thing she knew was the fact that she felt this strange wave of betrayal and longing and saddness and the eagerness to sit and cry her heart out. How could they? She sniffed her nose, and blinked her eyelashes to stop those new drops of tears. She bit her lower lip and said a "screw all of you", in absolute despair. A thunder was heard causing her to jumb in fright - she then asked forgiveness from God once again. 

Holfelder waited for a couple of minutes before pressing her index at the bell of her parental house.

"Mom, would you let me in?" The young woman - who was soaked down to the bone, crossed her arms at her chest at the woman who kept starring her for an amount of a couple strange minutes.

"Oh." She looked so shocked, as if she had forgotten her daughter's existance and now she remembered it. How strange... "Frida!" The woman hugged her twenty-year-old firstborn tightly. "Welcome home."

"I hope this" Frida Holfelder murmured at the loving gesture of her mother's.

"Ben! Kids! Look who's back! Frida is back home!" The woman cheered and caught her daughter's wirst bringing her inside and then closing the door. "Honey, let me help you, you are like a pitiful wet cat!" The smile beamed in her mother's features.

"Yes... of course."

"Welcome home, Frederica." The pastor kissed both of his daughter's cheeks. Why she felt it could be even the last kisses, she could not understand, for now...

"Thank you, father." She whispered.

Her sisters did not welcome her as properly as she wished: their movements mechanical, their emotions matched a puppet's, their hugs were cold - they did not show if they haven't shown any sign of their feelings for her. Frida Holfelder felt as a stranger in her own parental home.

"Why did you come? Didn't you like Law School?" Her twelve-year-old baby sister spoke fiery with her dark eyes burning.

"I'm having a break..." Frida was careful with her words to her younger sister. She didn't even let her understand her sudden unease.

"You should have told us," her father suggested. "Harper and Mackenzie would organized a proper welcome party for you, a homecoming."

"And, your father and I would have come to the airport to take you."

Was she mad? She did not know. Frida informed them her arrival, she was 100% sure of it. "I wanted to surprise you." The oldest of the Holfelder siblings broke a toothy grin but her eyes betrayed her discombobulation. 

But the veil of her worriness was eliminated, and happiness and delight consumed her like a dead void, as the Holfelder family transformed once again to the usual beloved one Frida Holfelder once knew. Mackenzie was - as per usual, scaring the Hell out of Harper. Mr Holfelder was delightened and suggested that now the family was whole - his eldest was an important missing pazzle. Then, he asked her if she prayed in New York, if she went to church, if she did something she believed it was improper. Frida answered positively all the questions of her father, except the last one. Mrs Brown held her daughter's hands and spoke to her in a soothing tone.

She was indeed the only person who seemed to, not care - everyone cared, but Mrs Jacqueline Brown was the one understood her the most. Frida felt she could speak with her about everything that bothered her. Her mother was like a sister to her. No, better, it was as if the were the same person. Their commons were so much more than their differences. Frida spoke to her mother about how she happened to feel excited in Law - even though there had been some couple of years since she studied. As if Mrs Brown had forgotten...

"Good Night, sweetheart," her mother's tender kiss was placed upon her cheek. Judas kissed Jesus Christ on his cheek. Get a grip, Frida. 

Two weeks after...

"Please, I am not mad," Frida Holfelder repeated for a thousandth time this evening. "There must have been some misunderstanding. My name is Frederica Holfelder."

"Here we go again..." the psychiatrist rolled his eyes as if she had told a lie and he knew the truth. "Look, young lady. I'm simply trying to help you. There is no Frederica Holfelder. The pastor has two kids - not three," Frida only kept starring at him - as if she was a peculiar mental patient whose lover was killed by her because he glanced another woman - and killed the other too, and now she acts as if he will return back to her as he is gone for a professional journey.

Her mind floated away remembering the moment she wanted the earth swallow her whole, swallow her and disappear, as she was forgotten by her own family. How Mrs Jacqueline Brown screamed believing her to be nothing but a thief. Or how Harper cried as she was scared of the stranger who tried to sooth the little creature. Mackenzie - sickly sweet dearie lovely Mackenzie, protected her little sister at all cost, attacking her older one almsot killing her. Pastor Benjamin Holfelder saved his eldest child. Perhaps, he remembers, Frida thought, but she was completely wrong. He did not. He tried to reason with her, but she repeated her words once more of being his firstborn child and collapsed on the floor bawling and trying to utter a single word. Her mother composed herself and called the police to arrest her, albeit Frida begged her to not do it. And they came, took her via force - even though she screamed and begged, kept her in a cell for a day, and throw her inside an infamous mental asylum.

Frida Holfelder hadn't realized that the psychiatrist came behind her and started rubbing her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck, and then placing sloppy kisses across her neck, his greedy lustful hands wondering in places they shouldn't have - God, he was very lucky someone specific haven't known where was she, because he'd lose both hands, whispering how good he'd make her feel.

Five... six... seven...

Her trembling hand reached the plastic folder and hit his head with it. He grunted. Frida Holfelder got the chance to free herself and reached the door. Good Jesus, it was locked. The psychiatrist got a hold of her ankle and was about to stand to do the unbearable. Thankfully, the young woman held one of the two chairs in her hands and then, started pounding his head with. The man screamed for a brief of seconds but she kept ramming him while tears rolled her shut eyes.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Her hands trembled as she saw what she had done. His face was destroyed. The bones crushed. Blood pooled and coagulated. The damage to the features beyond her ability to comprehend. This was her doing. Her mistake, her crime, her sin. Another one goes to the list. Frida crossed herself and leaned closely to the dead body. She checked his pockets and found a keychain with a teddy bear. Many keys were attached: a couple of keys of the asylum, one of his car, another for his house, his garage... Frida Holfelder wore an oversized wollen cardigan and with trembling hands unlocked the door. "Too easy" said she.

She closed the door behind her and walked casually as nothing happened, towards the exit, until a nurse walked by, they greeted each other, the nurse entered the room and screamed from the bottom of her lungs. Three doctors ran inside and screamed too at the sight of their dead colleague. He deserved it after all.

"Who did this, Miss Black?"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"You have to remeber!"

"I can't. I can't. I only saw this woman leaving."

"Who?"

"The one who claims to be Pastor Holfelder's child."

Frederica Holfelder jounced and scared stiff as she heard all those screams. She wanted to walk but she was so afraid to even do. Following, Frida whirled around and she was faced with her enemies. She couldn't hear what they said but she knew that they weren't gonna let her leave in peace. As they all made eye-contact, Frida screamed from the bottom of her lungs something no-one understood - and she ran to save her hide.

"COME BACK!" One of them screamed at her but she only kept running faster.

"MISS BLACK, GO CALL THE SECURITY OR EVEN THE POLICE!" Another one screamed.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE! YOU ARE MAD!"

Frida Holfelder unlocked the door who kept her away from her freedom and ran at the parking lot where all the stuff's cars were. She rose her arm up to the dark sky, and pushed with force the key and scanned everywhere to see from which direction the lights were on and made the click sound as the car was unlocked.

"Bingo!"

Frederica Holfelder opened the Volvo and pushed the key inside the hole to have the car begin. The car had a silver coloured, unscratched metal. The Volvo beseemed for those good sentimental Hollywood movies with Marilyn Monroe. Frida adored vintage movies of the earlier century. Her favourite actress was Audrey Hepburn. It was frequently painted to not lose its perfect sliver colour. The Volvo S60R wore black summer wheels to withstand the hotness of New Jearsey. Even though it was middle spring, the weather was that day unbearable hot - climate change. Inside, the seats were in cream leather.

A doctor nodded moving his hands towards one of the guards to close the silver bars and Frida did the inevitable. The Monster's Desire stepped on the gas. The people near screamed and shaked their hands to make her stop. But she did not. She only stepped with more force, her nails clutching the leather wheel. And she successfully escaped the Hell she lived for the past two weeks.

Frida Holfelder ran in the turnpike doing double the limit. She knew she was already caught but she was aware, if she stopped stepping hard that much the gas, she could be eventually doomed. And she only wanted salvation, 'cause she was not mad.

As time was passing, Frida Holfelder was close to arrive to the place her soul was meant to go.

DERRYVILLE, MAINE, WELCOME!

This was what the welcoming sign was written at Derry. Frida Holfelder's eyes shone at the memory of her taxi driver. He really seemed to be a person who was very fond of this town in Maine. Perhaps that was the place where the young woman would find salvation, sanctuary. 

Frida rode slowly as she entered the town. The pastor's oldest child was welcomed by a thunderous rain. That rain caused a horrible flood! It was just like the one back in October 1988 where a monster bit off poor George Denbrough's arm and dragged the unfortunate child in the sewers. The accident happened near the intersection of Harris and Jackson Street - where Frida passed by with the stolen car. Her icy blue gaze was fixed at the town before her. It felt like a ghost one, as it was haunted. And the fog made her sight even more blurry. As if Derry was cursed by a great monster and now she was the knightess who would fight IT to save the people.

Few meters as she passed the shameless stormdrain poor George Denbrough met his unfair fate, the car stopped co-operating with her. As the Volvo stopped, the twenty-year-old woman jumbed and hit her head on the wheel. She cursed out loud in a sobbing tone and a louder thunder clap causing her to scream her lungs out. She was so scared of loud noises.

"Please, forgive me, my Lord. This ordeal You put me through is too much to endure. I know, I have sinned, but please, Forgive your cursed child."

Frida Holfelder got out of her car to find a shelter for the night. She walked barefoot at the streets of this alien town to her. Miss Holfelder heard of it many times, of course - she had these goosebumps and felt sentimental over reasons she didn't know. Yet, a feeling of hurt always overwhelmed her. Then, Frida slipped on her feet and she went sprawling, skinning one knee and her arm. From her pavement-level respective she saw the House.

The Well House in Neibolt Street 29 was in front of her in all its scariness. The building was terrifying crooked house that sent shivers down her spine, yet she knew somehow deep in her heart that this cursed house would became her sanctuary. The Well House was the place where all the bodies of the obliterated victims - the poor unfortunate children, were found. Neibolt Street 29 was a central hub for the town's sewer system. Frida picked up an iron rod to protect herself. Two days ago she saw a vision of something trying to kill her in this house.

She was inable to see a thing inside the house's darkness, she jumped from fright as the heavy door closed behind her. She walked inside towards the darkness that consumed me from the inside out. Frida was scared: horribly scared. Her heart was poundering in her ears, she could only hear her rapid breathing and unsteady heartbeat.

Seven... eight... nine...

Eighteen... nineteen... twenty...

Twenty-five... twenty-six... twenty-sev~

"Hello, Katherine." Frida jumbed and her gaze was fixed at those golden dots in the darkness. She was in attack position in case that thing attempted to harm her.

"I haven't seen you for a very long time, Kitty." The voice was closer.

"I have a name." Why boldness she didn't know.

"Kathe-e-erine" IT drawled in a snarl. "Now it's time to give you your homecoming present!" Frida shoved the iron rod between his eyebrows and the monster screamed. "You filthy... is this how you greet your dear old friend? I think you had manners back in those days."

The monster threw her to the opposite direction, she hit hard against the wall. He gripped her from the throat - her hands around his own trying to free herself from his grip. His face had a bloody virulence look that matched his words, "you haven't change a day, Miss Taylor."

"This is not my name!" Frida choked gasping, trying to loose his grip, but it became tighter around her throat. Then, she gasped earning an unholy moan from this monster.

Frida left a shocked scream escape her mouth, as the thing brought her closer - their noses briefly touching, sniffing her and mumbling something in a tongue she never knew. Then, few drops of saliva fell to her lips. Oh Jesus Christ! He drools! Oh God! He drools! Her head scream and his psychotic laughter filled the room. She needed a way to escape. Frida kicked, shook, did everything she could to do to escape.

"Tasty... tasty... beautiful fear" he moaned in satisfaction, then pressed his towering body against hers causing Frida to release a breath with difficulty and him to drool on her again. "I want to taste your tempting fear and never end tasting it." His grip around her throat was tighter and herbreath was quick and painfully, "yes-s-s-s!" The monster moaned hungrily. "Do me the favour and fight it. I want you to struggle when I'll make you float, I will make you mine."

"Have mercy on me, O God, because of your unfailing love. Because of your great compassion, blot out the stain of my sins. Wash me clean from my guilt. Purify me from my sin~"

"QUIET!" The monster hissed and his grip was loose. "Dare to say something like that again, and I will break your neckbones before you even realize it. This is not a thread, it's a promise, darling." 

Frida Holfelder screamed as she felt his multiple layers of many razor-shaped teeth clutching at her shoulder breaking enough the skin to cause it to bleed. His large gloved hand held her in place to not move. The feeling numbness ran through Frida's body. Then a slithered tongue licked the flooding blood and she heard something like an unholy moan. Then, the monster started sucking and licking on her neck, his sinking into her flesh but not tearing it.

But what was strange of all was the fact, Frederica Holfelder, daughter of Pastor Benjamin James Holfelder, did something unholy too, moaning breathlessly at the monster's actions. Her lips were parted and she whined loving the sensation of his hot tongue caressing her flesh. One of hands gripped on the silk of his clothes bringing him even closer if that was possible. The ruff of his costume tickled her skin and the bells of his costumes jinkled in delight, because of her sudden eagerness. The other hand of hers clutched on his orange hair earning a low animalistic growl from him. As her legs crossed and captured his waist, Frida blocked the monster and did not all him to escape. As if he wanted too...

The clown broke away from that sweet embrace - he wished to never let go, she tasted vanilla and apples, of course and that sweet metallic taste of blood - her blood. Pennywise the Clown never in his goddamn life - since he was doomed with her, had he ever this kind of contact with her. He wanted more... to savour her whole and make her float, float away with him... yes, yes. But the Clown drank a little bit too much of her sweet nectar. As his teeth broke away from that flesh, his eyes were locked with her own - fire and ice, with their noses slightly touched.

"Oh, my..." Frederica Holfelder managed to say before collapsing, falling into a deep sleep in the arms of this shapeshifting monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The first chapter of The Art of Deception! Did you like it? How did you find it? What do you think of Frida? Is Pennywise gonna eat her? Dun dun dunnn... 
> 
> I will really appreciate it if you leave a comment or kudos! You are the ones who help me improve my work!
> 
> Kisses,  
> Ksenia♡


End file.
